Of Souls and Death
by ImmortalFlick
Summary: SSSB. Slash. Snape gets a letter from the dead Sirius Black, but is he really dead?
1. Chapter One

Of Souls and Death  
  
ImmortalFlick  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.   
  
A/N: I know it's a little far-fetched, but what the hell? And yes, in this OotP did happen. Unfortunately. But all shall be amended as you will discover so no need to panic.   
  
*  
  
Of Souls and Death - Chapter One  
  
*  
  
Dear Severus Snape  
  
You may wonder why I'm sending a letter to you of all people. It's not a hate letter or anything, actually it's a letter to apologize. Don't die of shock or anything.  
  
There are many things I regret in my life. Getting Lily and James killed is one. Leaving Harry alone with those bloody muggles is one. Tormenting you and almost getting you killed is another. But what I'm most sorry about is that I love you with all my heart. I'm in love with you and I have been for decades. I apologize for this, it has caused me much suffering over the years and, in the consequence of that, it has caused you much suffering. I'm not saying I picked on you because I had a crush on you. I don't know why I picked on you. Probably because you were just another Slytherin who hated me.   
  
Everything you do is amazing and astounding. I could never live with the fact that I thought you were damn sexy. There, I said it, Severus Snape is a damn sexy bastard. That's cleared up. You are so cold, mysterious and aloof and I hate you for it. And that's why I love you. If that sounds strange to you, you're not the one who has to feel it.   
  
I'm not sending this letter to you in hopes that you'll fall over yourself coming to shower me with praise and love, I wouldn't expect it of you. In fact I rather expect you to show up at my door and kill me slowly and painfully. But because of reasons of which you are aware, neither of these will happen. That will be because I am dead. I am dead because I have finally done something stupid enough to get myself killed. I'm making sure you get this after such an incident has occurred. So you won't have to be unsure of what to tell me. Then again, knowing you, you wouldn't care what to say. Knowing you, you'd just say how you felt without thinking twice. Say how much you hate me and how disgusting I am. I can feel it.   
  
I hope that now I'm dead I have a nice gravestone, with something more interesting than 'Sirius Black 1960-****'. It would be nice if it said something like 'Cursed with stupidity' or 'Marauders forever' or something equally interesting, even 'Mangy mutt' suits me fine. Just something more personal than just the obituary information. Something more memorable.   
  
So, Snape, are you enjoying my demise? Don't you dare torment Harry about it. Tell him it wasn't his fault but mine and mine alone. And don't be such a bastard.   
  
If you got this far then I commend you. Sirius Black.   
  
*  
  
Snape ripped up the letter, his eyes burning unusually. Stupid mutt. Sending him a letter like this. So he knew he was going to die, did he? It didn't surprise him really, he, himself, didn't expect to live past this war. Not much to live for afterwards anyway, Snape knew he was only out of Azkaban as long as he was useful. As a spy that was. That was life.   
  
Now, love? That was interesting. Something to think about. Or ignore, especially if the man was dead. Snape sneered. He'd see the man soon then, the war would be over in a few years and either way he'd die.   
  
*  
  
End Chapter One   
  
Yes, it's short. But it's like a prologue ya know? Anyway, sorry if there's any OOCness but I don't think there is, so don't go yelling at me. No flames but I'd love feedback. Please? Pretty please? 


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks to: Pilas, Prongs1, Beseeched by Locomotives (thank you!), idril.tinuviel, RAiNbOwGrL22.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster, I have to deal with something. Please excuse my absence from the school. As I am sure you will not find a competent teacher for my replacement, I recommend Professor Hallie Ackart. You will find her in Marseilles. Do not warn her of your arrival. I apologize for any dire inconvenience. Tell Miss Ackart I expect her to drill some sense into the students, to look out for Longbottom and if she dies I will come back and torture her myself (she will understand the latter).  
  
Severus Snape  
Potions Master  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
---  
  
Hallie would be fine, though she had the tendency to be soft on the students. Severus was more concerned about the rumors that would stem from his sudden disappearance, only three weeks after the beginning of the school year. That was bound to begin a whole new round of gossip in the grape vine. How Snape hated the nosier students.  
  
He didn't plan on informing Albus of the letter. That was something he'd rather keep on a personal level. Especially when the subject matter was as... unusual as it was.  
  
The reply was short and simple.  
  
---  
  
Dear Severus  
  
Take care.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
---  
  
The old man worried too much, Severus sneered, he wasn't stupid. But then, this was potentially dangerous. More than potentially, there was chance he could get himself into some deep trouble.  
  
Snape strode through the darkened halls, he knew where the veil was, and he also knew that he was not welcome here, the ministry would arrest him if he was caught. When he reached his destination a shiver ran down his spine. Severus almost wanted to touch the veil, though the consequences were far beyond their worth.  
  
Gold slithery words began to appear as if written on the veil itself.  
  
--You've come for him--  
  
The stupid thing was playing with him. Severus was too smart, though, to refuse to speak to the veil. After all, like Riddle's diary magic objects often had hidden brains.  
  
--He pines for you--  
  
Strange, he couldn't imagine Black pining for him. The man was too... independent. Besides, it was slimy Snivellus to Black, what was there to pine for?  
  
It seemed Severus did not have to speak at all.  
  
--He misses the arguments, the competition and the view--  
  
How entirely inappropriate. The nerve of the thing!  
  
"How am I meant to bring him back?" He asked, his voice slightly gruff with embarrassment.  
  
--If I told you, it would be too easy--  
  
"Stop playing with me!" Severus found it was going to be far too easy to lose his temper at the veil. He hated feeling out of control.  
  
--Follow him, I won't stop you--  
  
What a stupid idea. Kill himself for something unsure? Not in his agenda.  
  
--If you manage to find him, you win. If you don't... you figure it out--  
  
He cursed himself for being tempted. What did Black mean to him anyway? So, he got a stupid love letter. That didn't mean he had to risk his life.  
  
Only there was something...  
  
"Fine."  
  
The veil was cold and it swept over him like flowing water. It was only when he stepped out into the barren hills with gray skies that he realized that he had been very rash.  
  



End file.
